Pumpkin Pie
by Brighid0708
Summary: What is SG-1 thankful for this Thanksgiving? Pumpkin Pie. Takes place between S8 and S9


**PUMPKIN PIE**

What is SG-1 thankful for this Thanksgiving? Pumpkin Pie. Takes place between S8 and S9

I, Brighid, own nothing from Stargate SG-1. I just like to play in their world for a while. Also, I ship J/S. Like it or don't... I don't care.

–

"Look at all this snow!" Sam exclaimed to herself as she pulled up the cabin's long and iced pebble driveway. Seeing Daniel's car, she knew that she was the last to arrive. She got out, went to the passenger side, carefully hanging the bag of pie toppings in the crook of her elbow, and then gingerly grabbing up the two pumpkin pies she had bought and then placed in baking pans to make them look like she had had the time to make them herself.

"Because what is pumpkin pie without a dollop of whipped cream?" she thought to herself. The wind started to pick up, and mini snow tornadoes whipped around her. She hurried to the front door, and swiftly kicked it with her foot.

She was so happy that they had decided to do this. She could not think of any other place that she would rather be than with the three of them.

It took a moment, but Jack finally opened the door, and she hurried inside, another cold gust followed her in. The smell of food cooking, and the sounds of the ever present football game were familiar to her, but the sight of one Jack O'Neill standing there before her, in an apron, was something new this year. Sam bit her bottom lip to hide a smirk as Jack took the pies from her and gave her a warning glare, followed by a patented smirk.

"Carter."

"Sir."

He turned and started towards his kitchen, ignoring the snort he heard her muffle behind him and led the way to the kitchen. On the stove several pots were bubbling away, and the warmth quickly took the frozen pink from her nose. Jack took the bag from her and placed it in the fridge, retrieving two beers before he shut the door. He handed one to her, but it did not erase the look of astonishment from her face.

Jack seemed bewildered. "What, Carter?" His eyebrows rose as well.

"You... cooked?" She tried to hold back a laugh, but it touched the edges of her words anyway.

"Uh... reheating." He explained. "There was this great deal at this little place I go to when I'm up here. They cook everything, and all you have to do is reheat it." He seemed quite proud of his non-homemade feast.

"I see." She looked around his kitchen still stifling the laugh that was at the tip of her tongue.

Jack nodded towards his small living room. "Daniel and Teal'c are in there, watching the football game. I'm going to join them." Jack smiled at her.

All Sam could do is shake her head, and follow his lead.

The other two stood when Sam entered the room, and hugs were exchanged. Not that they didn't hear her walk in, but Teal'c thought it would have been better to give Jack and Sam their space, and he convinced Daniel to stay seated as well.

As with most Thanksgiving football games, there wasn't that much to it. The Dallas Cowboys were winning... and not only were they winning, but they were beating the other team so badly that it was hardly a football game at all. Soon, Sam grew bored, and she excused herself from the group.

She went to the side door, and looked out at all the snow that had continued to fall, blanketing the dreamy wilderness. Although winter wasn't exactly her favorite time of year, there was something magical about watching the snow fall, and enjoying it as it clanged to the trees like clouds in a painting.

A sly smile creased her face, and she grabbed a stray coat before walking out onto Jack's porch. She made three perfect snowballs and called back inside for the guys.

As soon as they appeared at the doorway a barrage of snowballs came flying, smacking each of the men.

Each one of them swore revenge, and Sam called them out on it. She took off towards the back of the house, snowballs flying in from every direction, one smacking her in the back. Sam turned, grabbing up a handful of snow.

"Which one of you hit me?" Sam asked in mock anger, forming the snow into a tightly packed ball.

All three men stood silently, and each with his own level of guilt spreading across his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Carter." Jack spoke first. "T?"

"Neither do I. Daniel Jackson?"

"Nope. Wasn't me." Daniel grinned the brightest of all.

"Uh huh." She said, letting the ball rip towards the closest of them. She reached down and grabbed another handful of snow, but not before being hit with another snowball herself.

And this is the way it continued for some time. Laughter just echoed around them.

Finally, Daniel called a truce. "Uh guys, I can't feel my fingers." Which just ended up with him getting hit from three different sides with yet another round of snowballs.

Daniel went to the side door, and when he opened it, the high piercing noise of a smoke detector was ringing from the inside. They all rushed inside. Jack ran to his kitchen to try and save what he could of their dinner.

The sounds coming from inside the kitchen... from Jack... made them all start to snicker.

"Everything okay, Sir?" Sam called out.

Jack came to the pass-through that connected the kitchen to the living room. He was wearing a stern look on his face, but his eyes gave him away. "Dinner is ready folks."

--

"What's the matter T?" Jack asked him, shoving a forkful of sweet potatoes into his mouth.

"This turkey is..."

"Dry" Daniel jumped in.

Jack nodded and picked up a gravy boat and passed it to his friend. "That is what gravy is for."

Merriment ensued. When everyone had their fill, Sam stood and started to clear the table. Each one of them in turn started to help.

Jack reached into the cupboard where he kept his plates, and pulled out four saucers. At the same time, Sam was reaching into his refrigerator and got out the pies.

"I'm glad you talked me into this." Jack said when he realized that they were alone.

"Me too." She turned and they bumped into each other on the counter. Their hands touched briefly, and as what always, sparks started to fly between the two of them. Ever since "the talk" they had shortly after Jacob had died, they had been talking... but nothing had happened. With Jack being in Washington, and Sam being in Nevada, the time had just never presented itself. But here they were, their hands touching, their eyes locked onto each others, and slowly they moved in towards each other.

Ever so briefly their lips touched. It was a soft kiss, not unlike what they both had imagined what their first kiss would be like. Slowly, the kiss grew with intensity, and soon they found themselves in each other's arms.

"Excuse me." They heard Teal'c voice coming from the doorway to the kitchen.

Instantly, like children that were caught with their hands in the cookie jar, they pulled away from each other, putting as much distance between them as they could in a few seconds.

Teal'c walked past them, and placed a plate into the sink. He had a smile on his face the entire time.

Sam looked back towards Jack, and before she could say anything, he grabbed a pie from the counter and cleared his throat. "Is anyone ready for pie?" She had never seen Jack O'Neill that red before. Ever.

--

"Thanksgiving was the one holiday that Nick always showed up." Daniel started. "He would always ask me what I was thankful for. There were many times when I didn't want to do it, but it always helped me put things in context. So, what are you thankful for?" Daniel looked around at his friends... his family. "Jack, you go first."

"The little store where I got our dinner, even if the turkey was... dry." He then looked to Sam.

"Guinness. I'm really liking Guinness." She said with a smile on her face, and she looked to Daniel.

"I'm thankful to be…alive this Thanksgiving."

"As opposed to so many others." Jack chided. Even Teal'c could not suppress a smile. Daniel then looked at Teal'c.

Teal'c was very quiet, but his gaze fell first to Sam and then Jack. "Pumpkin Pie."

Jack coughed, and Sam's face started to get hot.

"Pumpkin Pie?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c just looked at Jack and Sam. There was a twinkle in his eye that didn't make an appearance very often. "Indeed, Daniel Jackson. Pumpkin Pie."

**End**

--

Thanks for reading everyone! This is the first installment of my Holiday Collection. There is a C2 group set up for these, so if you'd like to know when I've put up a new one, just go to my profile and subscribe!

I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I like writing them. So tell me you do. Or tell me you don't.

Just tell me please.


End file.
